The invention relates to a laser beam hardening tool formed so as to be freely attached to and detached from a tool holding portion of a machine tool.
A machine tool capable of exchanging tools has been used, and various kinds of machining have been executed with such a machine tool (see Japanese patent application (Publication No. H11-77467).
Both mechanical machining and hardening with laser beam on a surface of a workpiece are desired to be performed with such a machine tool, but a machine tool having a proper structure has not been proposed.
An object of the invention is to provide a laser beam hardening tool formed so as to be freely attached to and freely detached from a tool holding portion of a machine tool.